renouveau
by Mistishi
Summary: Il l'avait vue, captive et brisée. Il avait alors décidé de la protéger, envers et contre tout. Il ne pouvait se douter de tout ce qui découlerait de cette décision... (l'histoire prendre place après avengers 1, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!)
1. Chapter 1

_« Mon bon vieux Steve, dans quel pétrin t'es tu encore fourré ? »_

Là était effectivement toute la question. Planté devant la porte de son appartement, sa nouvelle protégée endormie dans ses bras, l'homme connu sous le nom de Captain America ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger soupire. Précautionneusement, il dégagea un de ses bras pour aller saisir ses clés dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif. Il traversa rapidement l'espace silencieux qui lui servait de domicile et entra dans sa chambre. Avec une infinie délicatesse, comme par peur de la briser, le super soldat déposa la famélique jeune femme enveloppée dans son blouson sur le lit. Il rabbatit la couverture sur elle, veillant à ce qu'elle ne risque pas d'avoir froid. La simple sensation du poids de l'épais tissu à carreaux sur son corps malmené fit très légèrement réagir la demoiselle, faisant se figer le captain dans l'instant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de retenir son souffle, scrutant son visage, inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir blessée d'une quelconque manière. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle retomba dans un immobilisme total, seul le subtil mouvement de sa respiration trahissant la vie parcourant péniblement son être.

Steve se redressa lentement et quitta la pièce à pas de loups, refermant en partie la porte derrière lui afin d'offrir un peu de calme à sa protégée sans pour autant perdre totalement le contact. Finalement, le blond se laisser lourdement tomber contre le mur adjacent, balayant de son regard azur son salon, quelque peu perdu. Il laissa échapper un profond soupire tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Voilà. Elle était en lieu sur. Son objectif était atteint.

Et maintenant ?

_« Maintenant, Steve, maintenant il faut que tu réfléchisses un peu, sur le plus long terme. Parce que c'est bien joli d'avoir joué les preux chevaliers, mais sans plan tu vas droit dans le mur… Et le Shield ne va certainement pas tardé… »_

Le Shield… Effectivement, après son coup d'éclat, il aurait été étonnant qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il leur avait dérobé un de leurs pions, et cela, sans grande discrétion. Plutôt en fanfare d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ! Quand il l'avait vue, prisonnière dans cette pièce aux allures d'hôpital, attachée à un lit et sédatée par voie intraveineuse, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Le Shield se vantait de l'avoir sauvée d'Hydra, une réussite d'après Fury. Cependant ils la traitaient exactement de la même manière. Il n'avait simplement pas pu la laisser endurer cela une minute de plus…

Et moins d'une heure plus tard, voilà où ils en étaient. Elle, endormie… droguée, plutôt, dans sa chambre. Et lui, adossé à son mur, en train d'essayer de deviner combien d'hommes Fury allait lui envoyer pour la récupérer. Son immeuble était habité par des civils, de ce fait le maitre du Shield ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire trop de dégâts au risque d'attirer l'attention. Hélas, avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

D'un coup, la sonnette de la porte retentit, faisant sursauter le captain. Il se tourna vers l'entrée, incrédule. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Steve se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, constatant que la jeune femme n'avait pas été réveillée par le bruit strident. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le seuil de son appartement, saisissant au passage son bouclier, prêt à en découdre si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Le temps qu'il parvienne à la porte, la sonnette fut actionnée 4 fois supplémentaires, ce qui agaça légèrement le blond et l'inquiéta quelque peu quant à l'identité de la personne se trouvant de l'autre coté du panneau de bois. En effet, il voyait mal Fury appuyer frénétiquement sur ce satané bouton. Par contre, il connaissait une personne dont la personnalité collerait parfaitement avec ce comportement exaspérant. Durant le cinquième, sixième et septième coup de sonnette, Steve jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le judas, couvrant sans plus de surprise l'agent Romanof sur son pallier. Immédiatement, il ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en posant son front contre le bois froid de la porte. Elle. Fury l'avait envoyée, elle. Miséricorde.

« Rogers ! Je sais que tu es là, y a ton taco en bas ! Ouvre cette porte ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, délaissant la sonnette pour mieux tambouriner directement à la porte, produisant un raffut abominable.

Elle allait finir par réveiller la jeune femme malgré tous les sédatifs qui lui courraient dans les veines ! D'un geste brusque, la légende vivante ouvrit sa porte, le bouclier au poing, toisant la veuve noire avec fermeté. Cette dernière lui offrit un regard chargé de sarcasmes, piquant au vif le blond.

« Tu comptes me frapper immédiatement ou tu vas d'abord me laisser entrer ? » Lacha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de lourd silence.

« Je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas encore, Romanoff. Je suis étonné que Fury t'es envoyée, toi. »

« Steve, laisse-moi entrer. » dit elle simplement en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, cherchant en vain à comprendre les motivations de la rousse. Tout ça était arrivé par sa faute, au fond. Que voulait-elle réellement ?

« Tu me laisses entrer ou pas ? » finit-elle par s'impatienter devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

« Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? » répliqua Steve sèchement.

« Discuter, Steve. Discuter. Tu as mis un sacré désordre je te signale. »

« La faute à qui ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre, se remémorant leur conversation d'il y avait de cela seulement quelques heures, origine de toute cette situation.

Natasha laissa échapper un profond soupire.

« Steve, je ne vais pas te supplier. Laisse. Moi. Entrer. Je ne vais pas partir avec elle sur le dos. »

L'intéressé réfléchit quelques instants supplémentaires, estimant les risques encourus par sa protégée s'il laissait entrer l'agent lui faisant face. Romanoff ne partirait de toute façon pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le tout allait être de ne pas la laisser s'approcher de sa chambre… Toujours aussi tendu, Rogers fit un pas de coté, laissant ainsi un passage pour la rousse qui s'y engouffra sans attendre un instant. Steve lui emboita le pas et l'observa scruter l'appartement, visiblement à la recherche de la jeune femme. Quand la rousse fit mine de se diriger vers sa chambre, il s'interposa immédiatement entre elle et la porte, lui lançant un regard noir sans équivoque. Natasha soupira à nouveau, faisant rouler ses yeux.

« Je ne vais pas la manger. » l'informa-t-elle ironiquement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'approches. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu veux de moi… ou d'elle. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… » Murmura-t-elle en faisant demi tour, allant s'assoir dans le canapé en cuir du salon attenant.

Steve secoua doucement la tête, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de rejoindre la veuve noire, reposant son bouclier contre le mur, toujours, cependant, à portée de main.

« Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire. C'est toi qui m'as parlé d'elle. Toi qui as tout fait pour que je vois ce que le Shield lui faisait. Tu savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer ensuite, n'est ce pas ? »

La veuve noire resta silencieuse une poignée de secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux couleur feu.

« Tout ça, c'était ce que tu voulais. » insista le Captain America.

« Tu regrettes ? » Finit simplement par susurrer la veuve noire, toujours focalisée sur l'espace vide lui faisant face.

« Je… » Commença le blond, quelque peu déstabilisé par la question. « Comment ? »

«Tu… regrettes de l'avoir sortie de là ? »

« Non, je… »

La rousse braqua brusquement son regard vers lui, armée d'une intensité vibrante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, le prenant de court.

« Tu aurais préféré la laisser là bas ? La laisser entre leurs mains, comme poupée à leur merci, un cobaye… c'est ça que tu aurais préféré, _Captain ?_»

« Bien sur que non ! » Se défendit-il, insulté par la simple supposition qu'il aurait pu ne pas agir après l'avoir vue ainsi. « Se n'est pas la question, Natasha ! Jamais je n'aurai pu la laisser, jamais ! Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait – s'emporta-il – et si le Shield veut la récupérer, il faudra qu'ils me passent sur le corps ! Elle ne leur appartient pas. Je la protègerais, que se soit du Shield, d'Hydra ou de quiconque voudra l'asservir une nouvelle fois !»

Le silence retomba lourdement entre les deux interlocuteurs à la fin de cette tirade qui laissa Steve électrisé par un pic d'adrénaline parcourant tout son corps. Romanoff, elle, le scrutait, le détaillant dans son emportement, comme pour tenter de voir l'envergure de sa sincérité. Finalement, un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et une vive lueur naquit au sein de ses prunelles. Elle se releva en un bond félin, s'approchant du super soldat une nouvelle fois déconcerté par sa réaction inattendue. La rousse vint se planter devant lui et posa une main sur sa puissante épaule.

« Tout est au mieux alors, Rogers. Occupe toi bien d'elle. »

Sans laisser à l'intéressé le temps de dire quoi que se fut, la veuve noire tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une démarche vive et dansante.

« Natas… » Tenta Steve, avant de se faire couper par cette dernière qui ne semblait plus l'écouter.

« Et ne t'en fais pas, je me charge du Shield. Je repasse dans pas longtemps, hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide ! A la revoyure, Steve ! »

Et elle disparut du champ de vision du blond, claquant la porte derrière elle. Steve demeura interdit quelques instants, ne saisissant pas tout à fait les évènements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. C'était toujours ainsi avec Natasha, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours une dizaine de coups d'avance sur lui et jouait sur une quantité abracadabrante de tableaux dont elle seule connaissait l'existence.

Lentement, Captain America se laissa choir sur son canapé, passant une main sur sa nuque, quelque peu déboussolé. Il était plus qu'évident que, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient complètement, Natasha avait voulu qu'il libère la jeune femme dont il s'était à l'instant porté garant. Cependant, même si leur rencontre avait été orchestrée de toute pièce par la rousse, sa décision de la protéger était sienne et entièrement sienne.

C'était de la folie en y réfléchissant bien. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait enduré ou de ce dont elle était capable, mis à part les quelques détails donnés par Natasha et Fury.

Steve se releva, s'approchant du seuil de sa chambre. Doucement, il entre ouvrit un peu plus la porte, scrutant la silhouette de sa protégée toujours captive des bras de Morphée. Tellement fragile, perdue au beau milieu d'un échiquier où deux groupes se disputent l'équilibre du monde sans se soucier de sacrifier des vies humaines.

Incontestablement, jamais il n'aurait pu la laisser là bas…

_« Dors tranquille, je te protègerai… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent, tu as ma parole… » _


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis quelques heures, Steve Rogers faisait les cent pas dans son appartement tel un lion en cage. Il avait feuilleté quelques livres et magazines un temps, ne parvenant à se concentrer assez pour parvenir à reconstituer le sens des phrases sur lesquelles son regard azur se posait. Il avait ensuite entreprit de ranger son impeccable lieu de vie, se surprenant à penser à quel point un tel ordre était presque désolant et témoignait malgré lui d'un manque flagrant de vie sociale. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour s'occuper, il tournait en rond. Il ne cessait de soupirer, tendant l'oreille dans le vain espoir d'entendre sa protégée sortir de son sommeil médicamenteux qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tuer le temps en attendant le réveil de la jeune femme, sinon il deviendrait bientôt fou. Au bout d'un moment, il retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber lourdement dans son canapé dans un bruit sourd. Le super soldat vint se saisir de son carnet à dessin, toujours posé sur la table basse lui faisant face, le feuilletant jusqu'à trouver une feuille vierge. Malgré sa transformation et son changement radical de vie, Steve n'avait jamais cessé de dessiner. C'était un de ces exutoires. Le sport lui permettait d'extérioriser sa colère, ses tensions, ses frustrations. Le dessin lui offrait quand à lui la possibilité de laisser libre cours à son inconscient afin qu'il puisse se libérer de pensées trop pesantes.

Quand il avait un crayon dans les mains, le blond cessait de ressasser. C'était comme si ses doigts ne lui appartenaient plus et bougeaient de leur propre chef. Ses idées noires, ses peines, ses angoisses s'écoulaient à travers son corps jusqu'à la mine sombre de carbone les empalant, implacable, sur les pages blanches qu'il noircissait sans fin. Ses œuvres ne mentaient pas, elles représentaient son ressenti sans filtre des situations aux quelles il était confronté.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le blond commença à tracer des lignes et des courbes sur la feuille vierge sous ses doigts. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, concentré, repassant sur les détails, accentuant des ombres, rajoutant des éléments au fur et à mesure qu'ils ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire. Au fil des minutes, une scène prit forme : celle qui avait été à l'origine de toute cette situation. Le dessin représentait une pièce nue à la lumière artificielle aveuglante, dont deux des murs étaient des miroirs Santin. Au milieu trônait un lit d'hôpital à coté du quel se dressaient d'innombrables machines dont les écrans débitaient inlassablement des courbes et des mesures que la légende vivante ne comprenait pas. Il y avait également une colonne entière de ce que Natasha avait appelé des 'pousse seringues', des appareils qui permettait d'administrer avec une précision chirurgicale des substances au 'patient'. A la prisonnière dans le cas présent. Les fines tubulures que le blond soulignait avec insistance de sa mine courraient jusqu'au maigre bras entravé de la jeune femme qu'il avait par la suite secourue. Il l'avait représenté ainsi qu'elle lui était apparue, tellement maigre, recouverte d'un drap blanc immaculé ne faisant que mieux ressortir sa propre pâleur. Son corps était recouvert d'hématomes violacés s'accordant parfaitement avec les profondes cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux clos. Ses cheveux châtains étaient à peine plus longs que ceux du captain, lui donnant des airs d'adolescent famélique. Un masque à oxygène lui dévorait une partie du visage, la dissimulant à ce moment là encore un peu à lui.

Au moment des faits, il se rappelait avoir senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine alors que Fury s'adressait à lui et à l'agent Romanoff, tentant en vain de temporiser l'horreur de la situation. Visiblement, le Shield avait débusqué un nouveau repère d'Hydra, quelque part en Europe. Ils l'avaient attaqué et étaient tombés, entre autre, sur elle. Un cobaye de la sordide organisation. Visiblement, Hydra essayait de trouver un autre moyen d'obtenir des combattants optimisés… Quand le Shield avait voulu libérer la jeune femme après leur victoire, elle s'était, d'après les dires de Fury, _'débattue avec des moyens non conventionnels'_. Ils avaient donc décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques pour la contenir. A ces mots, le sang du blond, qui n'avait pu détacher son regard du frêle corps attaché et drogué de la demoiselle ayant certainement traversé l'enfer, n'avait fait qu'un tour. Si les agents du Shield avaient agit avec toute la délicatesse qu'il leur connaissait, il était normale qu'elle ait pris peur et ait tenté de leur échapper. Pourquoi lui infliger ça, au lieu d'essayer de la rassurer ? N'avait elle pas déjà assez souffert ?

De l'autre coté du miroir Santin, un des appareils à perfusion s'était mit à pousser un cri strident emplissant entièrement l'espace de la pièce aseptisée, faisant sursauter le captain perdu dans sa douloureuse observation. Le chef du Shield avait froncé les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Il avait alors appuyé sur son oreillette, murmurant quelques ordres à l'intention de l'équipe médicale. Rapidement, un homme en blouse était entré dans la cellule, une seringue d'un liquide blanc à la main, se pressant vers la colonne de pousse seringue. Entre temps, la captive s'était mise très légèrement à bouger, tirant ses entraves qui avaient au fil des jours lacéré sa peau translucide. Elle avait froncé les sourcils alors que sa respiration était devenue de plus en plus saccadée, secouant doucement la tête. Alors que le médecin avait continué à s'affairer avec un empressement visible sur l'appareil, elle avait péniblement tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, n'y parvenant pourtant pas. Steve lui, n'avait pu que retenir son souffle, son corps parcouru d'une tension ineffable l'électrisant tout entier. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard du visage cireux de cette inconnue qui paraissait être dans un abîme de détresse. D'un coup, alors que l'agent avait fini son office avec la perfusion et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, le cœur du super soldat avait raté un battement quand il avait vu couler le long de la tempe de la prisonnière une larme.

Se fut la goutte d'eau.

Sans plus réfléchir, sans plus rien entendre, Rogers était sorti de la salle où il se trouvait, ne prêtant plus attention à Fury qui avait certainement deviné ce qui s'apprêtait à se produire. Le blond avait rapidement fait le tour de la pièce par le couloir et s'était finalement retrouvé face à l'homme en blanc en train de sortir de la cellule. Pris d'un violente bouffée d'antipathie à son égard, il l'avait saisit par le col sans ménagement, l'envoyant contre le mur d'en face. Steve était entré dans la pièce, brusquement pris à la gorge par une violente odeur d'antiseptique. Il avait traversé en quelques enjambées l'espace le séparant du lit, se plantant à coté de la jeune femme qui avait très légèrement ouvert les yeux en entendant le vacarme environnant. Le super soldat s'était agenouillé près d'elle, fixant les prunelles émeraudes de la demoiselle le regardant, totalement dans les vapes. L'expression qu'il pu alors lire dans ses yeux le bouleversa au plus profond de son être : la matérialisation même du mot désespoir. Il y avait là tant de souffrance, tant de frayeur et tant de détresse… Hydra s'était servi d'elle jusqu'à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, lui arrachant son humanité. Et le Shield prenait exactement le même chemin.

Il se devait de la sortir de là. Il se devait de l'éloigner de tout cela, de la protéger.

Doucement, ne s'en rendant même pas compte, il lui avait murmuré ces paroles, les répétant plusieurs fois, comme une formule magique qui finit par apaiser quelque peu la respiration de l'inconnue. D'un coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin, rappelant à Steve l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là, au plus vite. Il s'était alors excusé au près de la jeune femme avant d'arracher d'un geste vif de son bras la perfusion la reliant aux médicaments la maintenant sédatée. Il s'était ensuite attaqué aux entraves qui la maintenaient captive, les détruisant en quelques instants.

Après cela, il s'était penché sur elle, rejetant le drap immaculé au sol, et l'avait soulevé précautionneusement, la serrant dans ses bras et la calant contre lui. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit à d'innombrables reprises de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien et qu'il allait l'emmener loin de toute cette folie, en sécurité. Elle s'était laissée allée contre lui, telle une poupée de chiffon, sans force. Steve s'était ensuite redressé avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à Fury qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui barrant le passage. Le captain avait alors fait quelques pas vers lui d'une démarche déterminée.

« Poussez-vous, Fury. » Avait – il déclaré d'un ton sans appel. « N'essayez même pas de me retenir. Je l'emmène avec moi.»

Le directeur du Shield avait croisé les bras sur son torse, le toisant de son œil perçant.

« Vous prenez beaucoup de risques pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, Captain. Que pensez-vous faire d'elle ? La ramener chez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de taille à la contrôler.»

« Contrairement à vous, je ne chercherai pas à la contrôle, Fury. » avait il sèchement répondu, resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Je l'emmène. Se n'est pas une demande. C'est juste un fait. Je l'éloigne de vous et je ne vous laisserai pas en faire un de vos pions. Je ne sais effectivement pas qui elle est et peut être même ne le sait elle-même plus elle-même. Mais se n'est certainement pas ici qu'elle parviendra à se reconstruire. Se n'est pas un risque que je prends en agissant de la sorte. C'est juste une évidence. Maintenant poussez vous, et laissez moi passer. »

L'intéressé avait gardé quelques instant le silence, jaugeant du regard le super soldat et l'ancienne cobaye qu'il étreignait avec force contre lui. Rogers, quant à lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse en essayant d'élaborer un plan pour sortir de ce panier de crabes sans faire courir de risque à sa nouvelle protégée. Finalement, l'homme en noir avait coupé court à ses réflexions en tournant les talons sans ajouter le moindre mot, quittant la pièce et leur laissant le champ libre. Le blond était resté une poignée de secondes interloqué, ne sachant que penser, avant de saisir cette occasion et s'élancer dans les couloirs. Il aurait été bien incapable de deviner les pensées et les plans de Fury, mais pour l'heure cela n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. La seule pensée occupant son esprit avait été de parvenir au plus vite à retourner à son appartement. Chose qu'il était parvenu à faire sans trop d'encombres au final…

Mais à présent, le captain America commençait à douter du bien fondé de son acte.

Devait il s'en inquiéter face au sommeil imperturbable de la jeune femme? Le super soldat ne connaissait que très peu de choses aux drogues modernes, peut être avait il fait une erreur en arrachant la perfusion de la demoiselle aussi brutalement lors de leur évasion du Shield. Et si, en réalité, parmi les substances qui lui étaient injectées dans le corps, il se trouvait en être une réellement vitale pour sa survie… Elle pouvait aussi bien être en train de sombrer dans un profond coma qu'il n'y verrait pas la différence. A cette idée, une violente bouffée d'angoisses s'empara du blond, l'étouffant dans un étau d'incertitudes, lui coupant le souffle.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. D'un geste vif il se redressa, se dirigeant vers sa chambre et se planta devant la porte. Il hésitait, tiraillé entre sa peur que quelque chose de terrible était en train de se passer à son insu et son désir de ne surtout pas bousculer sa jeune protégée. Hélas, la première prenait incontestablement de plus en plus de place au fil des secondes qui s'égrenait sans que la demoiselle ne s'éveille. Si jamais elle allait mal, que sa vie était en danger, il lui fallait le savoir au plus vite pour pouvoir intervenir et appeler à l'aide.

Steve déglutit, toujours à l'affut, posant une main sur le bois de la porte entre ouverte le séparant de sa chambre. Il devait savoir… Il était de toute manière hors de question d'agir brutalement envers elle. Il n'allait pas la secouer ou chose de ce genre là. Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien…

A pas de loups, le blond se faufila dans la pièce, veillant à se surtout pas faire de bruit pour ne pas risquer de prendre par surprise l'endormie. Cette dernière avait changé de position depuis qu'il l'avait déposé sur le lit quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui rassura un peu le soldat. Elle s'était mise sur le coté, s'enroulant dans la couverture à carreaux rouges jusqu'à y disparaitre presque entièrement. Steve s'agenouilla précautionneusement près d'elle, retenant son souffle, scrutant le léger mouvement de l'épais tissu qui trahissait la respiration de la jeune femme.

Que faire à présent ?

Steve se rapprocha encore un peu du lit et s'y accouda, fixant la forme inerte de sa protégée. Il approcha une main d'elle, la laissant suspendue, hésitant, avant de fermer le poing en soupirant, faisant machine arrière. Lui frôler l'épaule n'allait pas la blesser, il en était conscient. Pourtant, il craignait de lui faire mal, ou peur. Allait-elle se rappeler de lui à son réveil ? Se souviendrait elle que c'était lui qui l'avait sorti de sa cellule immaculé ? Où penserait-elle être en face d'un autre de ses geôliers ?

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur des joues, indécis. Il devait agir. Il pouvait soit rester là, à se rassurer comme il le pouvait en la regardant respirer sous sa couette, soit repartir dans le salon en se raisonnant, ou encore essayer de la réveiller le plus délicatement possible, histoire de ne plus avoir cette boule de plomb lui broyant l'estomac. Vu son état de stress actuel, les deux premières possibilités n'était simplement pas envisageables. Ne restait plus alors que la dernière…

Le super soldat rassembla son courage. Lui qui ne reculait jamais devant un combat et se riait de la mort à longueur de temps se retrouvait étonnamment peu sur de lui face à cette fragile inconnue. Lentement, il approcha à nouveau une main d'elle, frôlant à peine le tissu du bout des doigts.

« Hey… » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Désolée de t'embêter… tout va bien ne t'en fais pas… Je… Je veux juste être sur que tu vas bien. »

Son interlocutrice n'eut hélas aucune réaction. Steve attendit quelques instants, se laissant une deuxième chance. Il recommença à s'adresser à la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante et posa sa main sur le tissu épais de la couette, n'y mettant aucune pression.

Brutalement, à l'instant précis où sa main entra directement en contact avec la couverture, Steve se fit projeter contre le mur auquel il tournait le dos, le prenant complètement de court. Dans la foulée, sa protégée voulu visiblement bondir hors du lit. Hélas, son état physique ne lui permettait apparemment pas une tel dépense d'énergie et sa tentative se résuma à se redresser péniblement au milieu de la couette avant de basculer sur le coté et de tomber à la renverse au pied du lit dans un bruit sourd. Rogers se releva rapidement, n'ayant pas souffert de ce déplacement involontaire qui manquait de puissance. C'était de cela que Fury parlait ? De la télékinésie ? Mais cela n'était pas le plus urgent. Le blond fit le tour du lit, découvrant un amoncellement de tissu gesticulant doucement, la jeune femme ne parvenant visiblement pas à se dépêtrer de la couverture le recouvrant. Steve s'agenouilla près d'elle, essayant de l'aider à sortir de là.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » commença-t-il « Tu es en sécurité ici, tu ne crains ri... »

Une nouvelle pression se fit sentit sur son corps, et le soldat fut légèrement repoussé en arrière, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Cette 'attaque' était encore moins puissante que la précédente, indiquant au Captain l'état de fatigue dans lequel était la jeune femme totalement paniquée. De son coté cette dernière tentait toujours de sortir de son drap, parvenant finalement à se dégager le visage et le haut du corps. Elle était à bout de souffle, revêtant toujours le blouson que Steve lui avait mis en sortant des bâtiments du Shield. Elle nageait littéralement dedans, la faisant paraitre encore plus frêle. Sans lui adresser un regard, elle tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur le lit, n'y arrivant pas. Elle empoigna entre ses doigts interminables le drap et posa son front contre le matelas, la respiration complètement anarchique. Les drogues parcourant encore son organisme ne devaient certainement pas l'aider à coordonner ses mouvements…

Steve se rassit correctement sur le sol, préférant ne pas la brusquer. Lui qui voulait ne pas lui faire peur, c'était un peu raté.

« Tout va bien… » Reprit-il d'un ton apaisant. « Calme-toi, tu ne risques rien. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien. »

La jeune femme tourna un peu son regard émeraude vers lui, complément agar. Elle le scruta quelques instants avant de balayer la pièce des yeux, ne comprenant apparemment pas où elle se trouvait.

« Tout va bien, respire doucement, tu es en sécurité. » Répéta-t-il à nouveau, ré attirant l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

Elle le fixa une poignée de secondes, aux aguets, avant de reposer sa tête sur le matelas, complètement essoufflée, comme si le simple fait de la maintenir droite lui demandait un effort sur humain. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'apaisa progressivement, jusqu'à retrouver un rythme normal. La tension de ses mains sur le drap se relâcha et elle commença doucement à glisser, faisant bondir Steve qui la rattrapa avant que le haut de son corps ne heurte le sol. Le soldat la fixa, incrédule. Elle était retombée dans le sommeil, certainement terrassée par le reste de drogues circulant dans ses veines et la fatigue des quelques efforts qu'elle avait fournit à cause de lui et de sa brillante idée de la réveiller.

Délicatement, il la rallongea sur le lit, la bordant à nouveau avant de se s'assoir sur le coin du matelas, laissant échapper un profond soupire.

Le captain était bien incapable de définir si ce premier réveil avait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle semblait tellement perdue… Mais au moins, elle allait bien. Même si tout restait à faire…


	3. Chapter 3

_Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent cette fic ! Désolée du retard, je commence un nouveau boulot qui n'est pas de tout repos, un peu difficile de retrouver son rythme… Dans tous les cas, voici un court chapitre qui présente un peu plus l'inconnue, le suivant est déjà en cours ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_Le silence et l'obscurité l'encerclaient totalement, l'étreignant dans un linceul du quel elle n'aurait plus jamais voulu s'éloigner. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait plus rien. Enfin… Comme si le rideau était tombé pour de bon. La peur l'avait quitté, le désespoir également, ainsi que la douleur et tout son funeste cortège la broyant depuis des mois déjà. Elle ne ressentait absolument plus rien. Ni émotion, ni souvenir, ni corps… Avait-elle fini par mourir ? Et était ce cela alors, la réponse au grand mystère tourmentant l'humanité tout entière ? Ni grande lumière, ni ange, ni démon… Juste une impénétrable obscurité assourdissante de silence…_

_Cela lui convenait assez pour tout dire. Elle ne voulait plus être. Plus ressentir. Elle s'était assez battue pour le reste de l'éternité. Et elle avait perdu. Tout lui avait été retiré, jusqu'à l'envie de vivre. _

_Pourtant, à cette pensée, une bouffée brûlante emplie son âme éteinte, la surprenant elle-même. Qu'était ce ? De la colère teintée d'indignation, presque de la haine. Au plus profond d'elle-même, un murmure grondait et criait à l'injustice. A la justice. Et à la vengeance. _

_Pourquoi vouloir encore lutter ? Elle était si fatiguée… Puisse cette exaspérante voix se taire et la laisser sombrer dans cet abime de solitude… et disparaitre._

_Hélas ! Le murmure ne faiblissait pas, au contraire. Il semblait prendre de l'ampleur, tel un oiseau furieux battant l'air de ses ailes pour se libérer d'une cage trop étroite._

_Des profondeurs de l'obscurité jaillirent des images des mois passés, teintées de couleurs hurlantes témoignant des émotions déchirantes qu'elle avait alors ressenti. Les ténèbres environnants commencèrent à être lacérés, se dispersant en partie, ravivant ses souvenirs tel du sel sur une plaie béante. _

_Une partie d'elle-même aurait voulu se recroqueviller pour pouvoir échapper à ces abominables lambeaux de vie qu'elle avait été forcée de traverser. Il aurait été tellement plus aisé de disparaitre pour ne plus jamais être confronté à toutes ces abominations qui l'avaient broyée ! Pourtant, la voix qui continuait à croitre au milieu de ce néant factice, l'emplissant un peu plus à chaque instant, faisant en elle s'affoler son cœur. _

_Lutter, se relever, survivre ! Scandait la voix sans cesse._

_Mais à quoi bon ? Ses souvenirs n'étaient teintés que de souffrances, de tortures et de désespoir. Si elle sortait d'ici, elle serait à nouveau une chose à la merci de fous dont la cruauté ne connaissait aucune limite. Elle redeviendrait cette pauvre poupée désarticulée, attachée, droguée et bafouée… Seule la mort pourrait à présent la libérer de son calvaire…_

« N'ait pas peur… je te protégerai. Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, tu ne crains plus rien. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire de mal… Je te protègerai.»

_Une douce lueur balaya un bref instant l'obscurité alors qu'une voix inconnue se fit entendre, brisant le fil de ses sinistres pensés. Qu'était ce ? La voix se tut, mais les ténèbres ne reprirent pas pour autant leur intensité précédente, laissant planer une chose indescriptible dans l'air, comme une brise bienveillante venant frôler son être meurtri. Dans les méandres de son monde en ruines, elle se surprit à ressentir une chose qui l'avait déserté depuis une éternité… L'espoir. _

_Pourtant, instinctivement, elle tenta de repousser ce sentiment, l'étouffer. Il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser prendre racine, il lui avait tant de mal ! Elle avait tellement espérer au début de sa captivité, tellement… Espérer faire un cauchemar au tout départ… Puis d'être secourue… Et enfin de mourir le plus rapidement possible. Mais aucun de ses vœux n'avait été exhaussé. Au contraire. Le destin semblait avoir pris un malin plaisir à lui offrir l'exact opposé de tout cela. Alors pourquoi, à présent qu'elle se retrouvait si bas, pourquoi les choses seraient elles différentes ? _

_Les ténèbres reprenaient contenance autour d'elle, l'encerclant à nouveau avec vigueur._

« Calme-toi… Tu es en sécurité, tout va bien. »

_De nouveau, la voix étrangère s'éleva, chassant le monstre d'obscurité plus loin. Son timbre était doux, posé, profondément débonnaire. Il répéta cette même phrase plusieurs fois, telle une litanie, faisant s'amplifier la luminosité de l'espace environnant. Il avait l'air si proche… Et si certain de ses paroles._

_Serait ce de la folie de vouloir une dernière fois y croire ? Une dernière fois espérer…_

_Si tout devait finir bientôt, si elle devait, de toute manière, s'éveiller de ce songe, peut être valait il mieux miser une dernière fois sur cette chance de se réveiller ailleurs… Brisée, mais libre… _

_Autour d'elle, les ténèbres avaient continué à se dissiper, laissant place à une profonde brume lumineuse qui emplit rapidement l'intégralité de l'espace, l'ensevelissant sous une douce chaleur. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, elle allait devoir à présent l'affronter…_


End file.
